Nianah
Nianah, labeled as The Unhappy Girl '''is a contestant from Total Drama Tourism. She is one of the ten newcomers and was originally on Team Newbie's. She returned for Total Drama Sci-Fi Action and was originally on the Explosive Mines team. She returned again for Total Drama Vegas City and was originally on the Poker Chips team. Biography Nianah hasn't really been happy once in her life. Her life isn't miserable but is pretty much emotionaless. Her parents try to make her happy but she just wants to be by herself. At school she makes fun of kids at school making her a class bully. Her parents do not like what she does as well as the teachers which later got her suspened for three weeks. When her parents told her to get out of the house for an hour to think about her behavior she ran into Heather who told her that she should be like her which Nianah did. After that Oweguy saw her and thought she would be perfect for a reality competition show signing her up for it. She originally didn't want to but her parents told her it would be good for her giving her no choice but to join. Total Drama Oweguy Total Drama Tourism In Welcome to the Big Apple - Part 1 Nianah was the seventh new contestant to come out of the bus. Kuro said hi to her but she refused to say hi back. He thought of her as a grouch. During the tour of the plane she was disgusted by Bluto telling him to take a shower before he goes to first class. After the tour Oweguy said that the first location they’ll be going to was New York City and once arriving he explained that the first challenge was to get a flag at the top of the Statue of Liberty by climbing ropes from the outside or going up the stairs from the inside. Nianah climbed from the outside and got upset when Jerry got tangled up in the rope and she was forced to help him out. They made it to the top the same time Molly and Hendrick did and make it down with Nianah, Molly, and Jerry becoming the first three members of team three. They are then joined by Bluto and Bianca and the five call their team Team Newbie’s. Afterwards Oweguy explained that the next challenge was a race through New York. Team Newbie’s started out okay during the challenge in Welcome to the Big Apple - Part 2 but immediately fell to last place because of Jerry getting his shoelace stuck in a sewer vent. Nianah was upset about that and was forced to help him despite them getting farther behind. Jerry ended up getting involved in more stuff that slowed them down making Nianah so mad that she tied him up. In order to catch up they decided to ride on Jerry down the hill that led to the goal but they ended up crashing into a tree making Nianah very upset that her face turned red. They weren’t able to make it in time and Team Newbie’s had to eliminate someone. Nianah and Jerry were in the bottom two during the elimination ceremony but Nianah was safe and Jerry got the boot but no one knew that he had grabbed onto the tail wing after getting kicked out. In Mama Marina Nianah wasn’t happy about the loser class room but Bluto was happy that their losing problem was gone. Later Oweguy explained that their next location was Italy and the challenge was for them to get food supplies. Team Newbie’s was assigned to get pizza dough and they luckily found a pizza shop but they didn’t have any Italian money because Oweguy forgot to give it to them. They managed to get the dough and Oweguy then explained that the second challenge was an eating contest. Bluto went for Team Newbie’s and ate three of the five dishes served. He refused to eat the salad because he was a meat eater and he was full which made Nianah a little upset. In the end, Team Newbie’s placed third and didn’t have to go to the elimination ceremony due to not being in last place. After Total Drama Tourism Total Drama Sci-Fi Action Nianah returned to Total Drama Sci-Fi Action with the same grumpy attitude like last season. She still gave bad comments to people from last season and had a strong rivalry with Raven. During the first few challenge that's all she was like. The first challenge involved running way from giant robots, the second involved laser tag, and the third involved going through video games. During the second challenge Nianah was able to get rid of Raven after she accidently shot her while arguing which made the rest of the team vote her off due to shooting one of their own team members. During the fifth challenge which involved finding a treasure chest inside a really huge and deep swimming pool, one person who she started to trust was Jake. He wanted her to become nice but as soon as she saw him she fell in love with him making her less angry at everyone else. During the next challenge which involved them surviving in Oweguy's cabin shrunken to bug sized Nianah still stayed with Jake and called him nice names. At one point they fell in Oweguy's cereal and he accidently ate them leaving them stuck inside his stomach for a long time. Pat showed them the only way to get out which was through Oweguy's digestive tract. They managed to get out and got back into the house by going through the drain pipes. They saw the other team and chased them on a bar of soap but they couldn't make it in time and lost the challenge. Pat was voted off and Nianah said goodbye to him because he was involved with Jake's plan on helping her get nice as well. For the next challenge, Oweguy grew Nianah into a huge mind controlled giant and the rest had to figure out how to get her back to normal. Jake, not wanting something to happen to Nianah, goes inside her head to find her brain and get rid of what's mind controlling her. During the challenge Nianah ate Amanda and Murdoch and later on she fell asleep. Jake eventually got to her brain and got rid of the mind control device. However, when he did that, he accidently ripped off some chunks of her brain and quickly put them back in as best as he can. He then shrank her back to normal size with Oweguy's shrink ray which gave his team the win. Jake was owrried that he ruined Nianah's brain but he instead made her permanently nice and she still was madly in love with him which made him happy. During the next few challenge, aliens invaded the science site, first capturing some of the contestants but the Techno Smashers team ended up rescuing the captured contestants and destroyed the spaceship. Afterward the alien leader, who survived the blast, made alien clones of some people that turn into grotesque monsters after they're human disguised is vanquished. Jerry ended up killing the alien leader in a fiery blast after it transformed into a giant monster but due to both teams working together during the time there wasn't an official winner. During the entire time Nianah doesn't really talk but did help during the crisis. In the next challenge, Nianah was accidently turned into a baby after Oweguy's aging machine went haywire along with Bianca and Jerry. The other contestants had to watch after them while Oweguy fixed the machine. Jake took care of Nianah easily who was probably happy that she was with him. The Explosive Mines ended up winning after getting to Oweguy first and everyone was restored to their normal ages. During the following night a shipment of jelly that was sent by Chris and Chef but it turned out to be alive and the teams had to build freeze rays to stop it while some of the other team members went to look for the jelly creature. Jake and Nianah never ended up completing their freeze ray and the other team members couldn't find the creature making them lose, however they were spared from elimination after Marine got seriously injured by falling into a pool of boiling hot water. During the next challenge Oweguy announced the merge meaning that the teams were dissolved. The next challenge also showed the return of Murdoch much to the dismay of some people and the next challenged involved them competing in challenges dressed up like superheroes and supervillains. Nianah dressed up like Poison Ivy during the challenge and mostly due to Jerry telling Bianca to do stuff for the villains team the villains ended up winning invincibility and due to the other team being upset at what Bianca did, she was voted off. Jake and Nianah's relationship continued throughout the merge. At one point an accident with Oweguy's teleporter device transformed Kuro into a mutant wasp creature and he got lose. Jake and Nianah worked together to figure out what was up. At one point they discovered that Murdoch was controlling the mutant Kuro and Jake and Nianah were trapped in an old tree. However they managed to get out after Murdoch left and soon saw him and the mutant Kuro in an abandoned warehouse along with some of their friends who were trapped. The two managed to stop both Murdoch and the mutant Kuro and freed their friends but the mutant Kuro, who went berserk after Jake tried to get the mind controll device off and wrecked most of the place caused the building to collapse. Everyone managed to escape except Murdoch who fell into a crack caused by the collapse of the building and Jake and Nianah brought the mutant Kuro back and turned him back to normal, granting both of them invincibility. As the merge went on, there were many interesting challenges. For one challlenge the contestants got shrunkand injected into a sick Sae's body and they explored inside her to see what was making her ill. Jake and Nianah found out what was happening after visiting her brain but Pete was the one who discovered it which turned out to be an alien blood cell that she accidently swallowed earlier. Jake and Nianah were trapped by it along with the others (except for Jerry, Roxanne, and Amanda) but Pete eventually freed them by destroying the cell and got Sae better and they all escaped her body by making Sae sneeze while Amanda was puked up and Jerry and Roxanne ended up going out the other end. The next challenge after that involved time travel and the contestants had to find an item that was located at a random time period. For Jake and Nianah they ended up in the dinosaur period at first and nearly got eaten by T-rexes but got away just in time. They eventually ended up in the future where the item they were searching was being presearved in a museum but after almost breaking the law they managed to get it and return to their time period and won invincibility. Also later that night, Jake went to a jewely shop to get something for a certain someone. For the next challenge, the contestants went onto an abandoned space station to find a rare crystal. However, the crystal is being guarded by some strong aliens who have made their home inside the space station. While searching through the maze Jake and Nianah get attacked by an alien with a giant eyeball. Thinking that it was the end for them, Jake proposes for Nianah which she gladly excepts. As the alien prepared to attack them Sae shot it with a laser gun she found killing it and saving the newly engaged couple. The four of them continued on through the maze but unfortunetly they couldn't find the crystal. Jerry and Roxanne ended up finding it and at the same time set the place to self destruct. All of them, as well as the alien leader, managed to get off in time before it exploded. Due to Jerry and Roxanne finding the crystal, they won invincibility and at the elimination ceremony either Pete or Sae was going to get voted off but as a thanks for saving them they quit the competion sparring them from elimination. They explained that they wanted to prepare for their wedding and they soon said goodbye to Pete and Sae as they boarded the teleporter and left. However, Jake and Nianah had to return quickly because Jerry, Roxanne, and the secretly hiding Murdoch had unleashed a plan to take over the city with a giant flying battleship and thanks to Marine they managed to get their in time to help out Sae who was onboard. Roxanne attacked all the contestants except for Sae who she couldn't find and with the power of the crystal she and Jerry obtained from the space challenge she had wizard powers which caused trouble for the contestans. Big trouble soon happened when Roxanne transformed into a giant snake monster and no one knew what to do. Luckily Kuro and Marine went inside Roxanne after failing to figure out what was controlling her outside and they destroyed the crystal shard giving her the powers making Roxanne unconscious. Sae then defeated Jerry after nearly losing when he powered himself up but in turn used the crystal on herself and Sae was announced the winner of Total Drama Sci-Fi Action by Oweguy for saving the city. Jake, Nianah and the rest congratulated her for what she did to save everyone as well as her reuniting with her parents and Pete whom became a couple. Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem Nianah made a guest appearance in Family Dare Night along with Jake and a few other past contestants. Between this episode and the last episode of Total Drama Sci Fi Action, Nianah has married Jake and is now expecting their first child. Seeing their visit, Oweguy invited other past contestants who were related to the other contestants to help with the next challenge. When introduced, Isley was happy for Nianah's pregnancy and when it started to kick Mudkip felt as well but the kick was so strong that it sent Mudkip flying. It was unknown which challenge was Nianah's during the challenge. After the challenge, Nianah and the other visiting relatives continued to stay at Oweguy's hotel for a vacation. After Total Drama Sci-Fi Action After the events of Total Drama Sci-Fi Action, Nianah and Jake got married with nearly all of the past contestants attending. Oweguy even attended because he wanted to see two contestants getting married. After their honeymoon, Nianah went back to college and got a degree in law school. During her college course, Nianah got pregnant and that made both her and Jake prepare for childhood. Nianah graduated college early in her pregnancy however so she didn't have too much of a problem with that at school. Nianah went into labor during a trial at court where she was an attorney and Jake had to take her to the hospital. At the hospital, Nianah gave birth to a girl and he and Jake named her Cindy. After a few weeks at staying at home recovering from her time in the hospital, Nianah went back to working at court where she has been attoneys for people or members of a jury. At one point, Nianah was invited back to Total Drama which she accepted because it's been forever since she'd done it and she missed her friends from previous seasons. Nianah's parents will watch Cindy if Jake wasn't avaliable. Trivia *Nianah recieved 6 peanut bags and placed 6th. *Nianah had been in the bottom two more than any other contestant on Total Drama Tourism at a total of six times *Nianah was the secondary antagonist in Total Drama Tourism but for a while it seemed like she was the main antagonist before Raven's true personality was revealed which caused her elimination. *Nianah was the last of the Total Drama Tourism contestants to be drawn and posted. *Nianah became permantly nice after Jake accidenlty messed a part of her brain up while she was mind controlled. She has been nice ever since. *Nianah is the first villain to be reformed. Other reformed villains are Roxanne, Dusk, and Murdoch. *Nianah got engaged to Jake in chapter 16 of Total Drama Sci-Fi Action. In between chapter 20 of Total Drama Sci-Fi Action and chapter 11 of Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem they got married and between that and Total Drama Vegas City, they had their first child, a daughter named Cindy *Due to her role and appearance in Total Drama Sci-Fi Action, she has become one of my most liked characters. She is also one of my favorite characters to write about. *Nianah was the first character revealed for Total Drama Vegas City. *Nianah has made it to the final six in every season she has competed in. Gallery File:Nianah.png|Nianah in Total Drama Tourism File:Nianah_(TDSFA).png|Nianah during the first half of Total Drama Sci-Fi Action File:Nianah_Pregnant.png|Nianah pregnant. File:ArtNianah.png|Fanart of Nianah by Bruno. Thanks dude! File:Jake_and_Nianah's_Child.png|Nianah and Jake with a newborn Cindy. Category:Total Drama Tourism Category:Total Drama Sci-Fi Action Category:Total Drama Vegas City